The New Style
by silver dragon15
Summary: The Bladebrakers's allies have been turned against them. In order to beat them, they have to battle outside the dish. Shaman Style. (Shaman King Crossover) Sorry, no yaoi.
1. Introductions

Silver: Two stories at once. Man, I'm bored. Anyway, say V-Force never happened. Expect some appearances though. Hilary has joined the group, training them. They had never split up. For the Shaman King side, I'm a little vague for the end of the anime but I'm pretty confident about it. Hao in this case, survived but is with Yoh now. Expect some English dub stuff. Oh yah, same story. Don't own anything.

"That's impossible." Max Tate commented watching the T.V.

"Watcha watching?" Tyson Granger asked, looking up from his food. The Bladebrakers, having finished the World Tournament, were currently back in Japan at the Granger Dojo.

"The news. Check this out." Ray Kon said also watching the T.V. Kai was off somewhere and Kenny was at his own house working with Dizzi. Hilary was at her own house.

"The Japanese Government has issued a warning of watching out for a few potentially dangerous beings. They had caused trouble a few months ago, but then disappeared. The government believes that they are back, but have caused no trouble as of yet. However, be cautious. This is a clip of what happened a few months back." The news reporter's face disappeared and clips showing a street fight between two boys. One was using a spear while the other was using a wooden sword. The quality of the video made the boy's faces impossible to see.

"Watch them go." Max said watching as the boy with the wooden sword dodges several spear strikes. The clip stopped.

"That was taken by an amateur cameraman; however it's very clear that they were both very dangerous." The newsman said.

"I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of that spear." Ray said.

"No images of the boys' faces were found. However, the government is warning citizens that these people are deadly. When outside, proceed with caution. And, now on to sports..." The newsman said switching topics. The three Bladebrakers stared, amazed.

"Well, now that's interesting." Ray said. Max nodded.

"No kidding." The three were silent for awhile. A knock on the door caught the three off guard.

"I'll get it." Tyson said walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hey, Tyson." A voice said.

"Hey, Yoh. How was America?"

Russia

"I have finally completed all of the preparations to my plan. Soon, the Bladebrakers will pay for disrupting my plans. They will suffer from those they hold close." Boris's laugh echoed out through the Abbey. In another part of the Abbey, the Demolition Boys were sitting in the dungeon, having been imprisoned for their failure.

"Boris, you will pay for this." Tala growled looking up as their heard Boris's maniacal laughter.

"You will pay for throwing us away."


	2. Hyoi Gatta

Russia

"Order the strike. The Bladebrakers won't know what hit them." Boris said laughing. He never noticed a small tape recorder recededing from the celling above him.

"They need to be warned." Tala said as he headed to his computer before sneaking back to the dungeon.

Japan

"Guys, meet my friend; Yoh." Tyson said introducing a brown haired boy with orange headphones. He had a white shirt and baggy pants with a necklace. You could tell from appearance that he was laid back and easygoing. Ray stared at him. He looked familiar.

"Hey." Yoh said to the group.

"Hi, I'm Max." Max said shaking Yoh's hand.

"My name is Ray." Ray nodded respectfully and Yoh bowed in return.

"I came by to see how you were doing and to congratulate you on your new title." Yoh said to the three Bladebreakers. The three grinned slightly.

"So, how do you know each other?" Ray asked looking between Tyson and Yoh.

"Oh, he was for a short time an appetence of my grandfather in sword fighting. He's even better than I am. He ended training when he went to America." Tyson said. He then thought for a moment.

"What were you doing down there anyway?" Tyson asked as the other two sweatdropped slightly.

"Oh...a tournament." Yoh said slightly hesitant. Tyson and Max didn't notice it but Ray did.

"Who won, man?" Tyson asked.

"No one. The last two fighters were both eliminated for different reasons." Yoh said carefully. Ray sensed that their was more to this. The door opened again to reveal Kai looking out of breath.

"Kai, what the-"

"We have to get out of here, now!" Kai said.

"Kai, what do you- A crash interrupted Max's question. The four rushed to the front to see a gang trashing the dojo.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Tyson yelled angrily. Yoh's eyes flashed.

"Watch out." Yoh grabbed Tyson and moved him out of the way of an anchor that flew out of no where.

"What the..." Tyson stared at the gang who turned to them.

"The Blade Sharks." The three bladers who were at the first tournament with Tyson stared at them evilly. They all had a weapon which seemed to be radiating flames. One of them held an anchor, another a fishing knife and another a golden walking stick.

Kai took out a staff with a red ruby at the top of it. The three other Bladebrakers stared at him.

"Kai, where did you get that?" Ray asked.

"Watch and learn." Kai said as he took out his beyblade.

"**DRANZER, SPIRIT BALL MODE**" The red phoenix rose from the blade and changed into a ball. The other three Bladebrakers were familiar with doing this. They did it to talk to their bit-beast.

"**DRANZER INTO THE STAFF**" Kai brought the ball right at the head of the staff, engulfing it with the same kind of flames that were emitting from the Blade Sharks weapons.

"What the-"Tyson jumped back in surprise.

"I'm not done." Kai growled as he brought a ruby from his pocket to the staff.

"**INTO THE GARNET**" The flames surrounded Kai as well. Wings formed from his back. Kai's eyes went flaming red. His armour on his arm both had blades sticking out. His ankles had greaves on them.

"Kai, what the hell is going on?" Max asked looking at fear at their leader.

"That's an interesting Oversoul." Yoh commented. The Bladebrakers stared at him.

"How do you know about that?" Kai asked staring at him with deep red eyes.

"No time to talk." Yoh yelled. "Incoming." The five dodged the anchor.

"You guys know how to call out your bit-beast." Yoh asked. The three other Bladebrakers nodded.

"Tyson, go inside and call my number. Ask for help. Ray, Max, find any weapon you can. Sword-like preferably. I'll handle them." Yoh said as he moved into a fighting stance. The three headed to the dojo. Yoh turned to them and smiled.

"Shall we?"

"Let's do it." One of them replied. Yoh nodded something was wrong. These guys were amateurs in there movement but they seemed focused on one goal as if they had been programmed like that.

Dojo

"Hello, Funbari Onsen. How may I help you?" A female's voice said coolly. Tyson was a little taken aback.

"Is this Yoh's house?" Tyson asked. Instantly, the female's voice changed into worry.

"What's happened?" The female's voice said quickly.

"Some guys arrived at my house and tried to trash it. Yoh's fighting them." The girl's voice became even more worried.

"We'll be there."

"Wait, you don't-"The phone went dead.

"know where it is." Tyson finished lamely. Ray and Max hurried over to him.

"Well?"

"I got an answer but I didn't have time to tell the person where we were." Max and Ray sighed.

"I got a few wooden swords." Ray said showing them. Tyson walked over to where he first got Dragoon. The family sword.

"Grandfather's going to kill me." Tyson said as he grabbed the sword.

Outside

"Something wrong." Yoh said grinning as he dodged the anchor again.

"Dodge this. **ROYAL FLUSH**" Yoh easily dodged the cards that flew at him.

"You missed again. You should go under Anna's training." Yoh said as he laughed. The three Blade Sharks growled and Yoh smirked.

"**ERUPTION**" Kai shouted and his staff flashed. A shot of fire smashed into the ground and exploded in a diameter of 10 ft. The three Blade Sharks dodged it.

"That's right. Keep it up. Get angry." Yoh thought as he dodged a giant beast that the fishing knife had formed.

"What the?!?" Yoh turned to the three Bladebreakers who were staring at the fight.

"I was hoping to finish these guys before you get back." Yoh said grinning. "It doesn't matter. Do what I do."

"**AMIDAMARU, SPIRIT BALL FORM**" A Samurai appeared and turned into a ball.

"**DRACIEL, SPIRIT BALL FORM**" The turtle transformed as well.

"**DRIGER**, **SPIRIT BALL FORM**" Ray's White Tiger transformed.

"**DRAGOON, SPIRIT BALL FORM**" Same story.

"Now try this. Say what I say." Yoh said.

"**AMIDAMARU**, **HYOI GATTA**" Yoh brought the ball to his chest.

"And that is integration. It will allow you to integrate with your bit-beast. Your bit-beast's abilities are transferred over. Try it." Yoh explained. The other three tried it.

"**DRAGOON**"

"**DRACIEL**"

"**DRIGER**"

"**HYOI GATTA**" This is where the real battle began.

Stats

This will be for the characters listing off each attack, mana, weapon and element. As time goes on, characters will be coming and going. This was an idea from an author from the Digimon section. The spirit's stats will also be listed right beside their owners. The stats will change as well sometimes the weapon. Also skills and magic will sometimes be learned as well and upgraded. The Spirit's magic can only be used in the Beyblade. Magic can also only be used when the element listed is not under '( )'. The spirit's can never use Mana. Mana Attacks can only be used in Oversoul. Also, only if the Oversoul is broken is when Mana is lost. In Oversoul, all attack become Mana Attacks.

**Stats**

Tyson (Dragoon)

**Element:** (Wind)

**Weapon: **Sword

**Mana Points:** N/A

Skills

Demon Fang

-small shockwave of ki energy

Claw Strike

-a strike from a sword

Wind Kata

-a series of sword strikes that move fluidly through the wind

Final Attack

-Energy gathered for one last strike

Hyoi Gatta

-integrates spirit with user

-only transfers physical stats

Magic

Phantom Hurricane

-Releases a hurricane of wind

-Only can be used by Dragoon

Mana

None Learned

Ray (Driger)

**Element:** (Earth)

**Weapon: **Wooden Sword

**Mana Points:** N/A

Skills

Eagle Dive

-Drop Kick from above

Triple Kick

-A triple spin kick

Earth Kata

-A variety of attacks from the fists and feet as hard as the earth

Tiger Claw

-A strike from the mountain cat

-Driger only (Beyblade)

Final Attack

-Energy gathered for one last blast

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

Magic

None

Mana

None Learned

Max(Draciel)

**Element:** (Water)

**Weapon: **Wooden Sword

**Mana Points:** N/A

Skills

Water Kata

-A variety of attacks from any weapons that is as graceful as water

Guardian

-Increases defence to damage

Iron Ball Defence

-Shield that is impossible to break

-Draciel Only (Beyblade)

Final Attack

-Energy gathered for one last blast

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

Magic

Aqua Edge

-several blasts of water

Water Shield

-Shield Of Water

Mana

None Learned

Kai (Dranzer)

**Element:** Fire

**Weapon: **Staff

**Mana Points:** 150000

Skills

Resolute Infliction

-two crescent shaped blows

Fire Kata

-A variety of attacks from the staff that can cause major burns or blindness to victim

Flame Sabre

-A sword of fire blows right through victim

-Dranzer Only (Beyblade)

Final Attack

-Energy gathered for one last blast

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

Magic

Fire Ball

-Launches several fire balls

Eruption

-A meteor drops from the sky and explodes in a radius

Hellburner

-Ground opens up to release fire and take out all enemies

First Aid   
-Heals user or allies

Mana

Fiery Wings

-Thousands of firebirds swarm one enemy

Flame Wave

-A shockwave of flaming energy

Yoh (Amidamaru)

**Element:** None

**Weapon: **Wooden Sword

**Mana Points:** 30000000

Skills

Shockwave Buddaha-Giri

-Legendary Attack of Amidamaru; shockwave of energy

Fierce Demon Fang

-A stronger Demon Fang

Light Spear

-A floating spinning attack

Tensaken Slash

-One powerful slash

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

Magic

Judgement

-multiple beams of light fall from the heavens

Mana

Muscle Memory Buddaha-Giri

-Upgraded version of Shockwave Buddaha-Giri

Halo Slash

-Spinning attack that releases a blast that spreads everywhere

Final Attack

-Gather all Magic, Mana and strength into one final attack


	3. Oversoul

Russia

"Sir, the Blade Sharks seem to be having trouble." A voice said over the comlink.

"Then help them. The Bladebreakers' destruction is our top priority." Boris snapped.

"Yes, sir" The comlink went dead.

Japan

Yoh started things off.

"**TENSAKEN SLASH**" Yoh yelled, disappearing and then reappearing right in front of the one with the anchor. He slashed right at him and quickly moved to the right to avoid the next attack.

"**ROYAL FLUSH ATTACK**" A clown rose out of the golden staff and threw cards right at Ray. Ray winced as cards sliced right through him.

"Don't overdo it, **FIRST AID**" Kai said coldly. A green wave swept over Ray, healing him.

"Thanks. It's my turn. **EAGLE DIVE**" Ray jumped high in the air and did a drop kick on the one holding the golden staff.

"Not too bad." Tyson commented. "But let's see how I do. **DEMON FANG**" A small blast of Ki energy hit the one with the anchor causing him to fall back. Tyson did a little victory dance.

"Overconfidence breeds carelessness." Kai's cold voice said. Tyson ignored him.

"I'm glad your together over there, so that I can crush you all in a single blast." The one with the fishing knife said grinning. A giant beast rose out of the knife and was about to fall on them.

"**GUARDIAN**" Max yelled, his body became instantly stronger. He brought his hands up and stopped the giant beast.

"I can't hold him." Max groaned as he started to fall.

"Got your back. **FIERY WINGS**" Kai's voice echoed out as countless firebirds flew from the sky right through the giant beast, causing it to disappear.

"Arrgh, you'll pay for that." The guy said angry, summoning up another beast.

"Heh...This will be over in no time." Kai said coolly.

"That's why you never send in amateurs, they can't do anything right." A voice said coolly. Four people stood right outside the dojo.

"We're sorry, sir." The Blade Sharks said together.

"You better be. We'll take care of the shaman and Kai." The four Bladebrakers took a step back in surprised.

"The White Tigers?"

Elsewhere

"Anna-chan, what do you think is going on?" A pink haired girl asked the blond haired girl.

"I don't know. I want you to alert the others. This is getting serious. Hao, do the transfer and then I want you to help find everyone else." Yoh's look-alike nodded. Anna looked at the portal that Hao had created.

"Hold on, Yoh."

Dojo

Yoh looked at the four White Tigers. He saw the same strange look in the eyes as he had seen in the Blade Sharks.

"Yes, it is us. I can't say that I'm happy to see you alive, Ray." Lee said coldly. Ray stared at them in surprised.

"What the...?" Ray was confused. He thought that the White Tigers got over him leaving the village along time ago.

"I would like the pleasure of killing you personally and I get the chance to since we have to fix the mistake these fools made." Lee said smirking.

"You better not mess this up." Mariah said coldly to the Blade Sharks who nodded fearfully.

"Yes ma'am." Yoh smirked slightly. They sounded like they were under Anna's glare.

"You know that I can still read your mind, right?" A female voice said behind him, surprising him.

"Oh, uh...Hi, Anna." Yoh stuttered slightly. Anna glared at him and then turned to the scene in front of her.

"I think you'll need this." Anna tossed him a sword. Amidamaru exited Yoh's body and returned to spirit ball form.

"**AMIDAMARU INTO HARUSAME**." An aura flowed around the sword. A ball was surrounding the hilt which had eyes and armour on the side.

"So, now that we're on even ground, how about we do this?" Yoh asked. The four White Tigers instantly took out their beyblades and formed the same aura around their weapons of claws.

"Ray, Max, Tyson. Handle the Blade Sharks, they should be no problem. The White Tigers don't have too high of a Mana level." Yoh said as he focused on his Oversoul, increasing the power.

"**BLACK LIGHTNING**." Lee yelled slashing his knives. Lightning fell from the sky. Yoh and Kai easily dodged.

"Take this. **HELLBURNER**" Kai yelled. The ground right below the White Tigers exploded. Fire spewed out, burning all four White Tigers.

"**BEAR CLAW SHOCKWAVE**" Gary shouted angrily, the ground broke as a wave erupted around them. Kai and Yoh jumped in the air.

"Can't dodge now. **CAT CLAW SLASH**" Mariah yelled

"**GOLDEN MONKEY SLASH**" Kevin yelled

"**BLACK LIGHTNING**" Lee returned his attack.

"Amidamaru, protect us." Yoh yelled and the armour on his sword grew and surrounded them, blocking the blows.

"Damn." Lee cursed. Yoh smiled.

"Better luck next time."

As for Ray, Tyson and Max, they weren't doing so well. None of their attacks worked because they block the attacks with their weapons.

"Master will be pleased." One of the Blade Sharks said grinning. He was the one with the clown spirit.

"We'll see if your master is pleased with you coming back to him in pain." Ray said rushing forward.

"Die, **52 SLICE UP**" Ray stopped two cards before his wooden sword was sliced and diced. Ray yelled in pain as Driger was forced out of his body. He fell to the ground as blood poured freely from his wounds.

"Ray!" Max shouted running towards him. Tyson saw the attack.

"Max, watch out." Too late as the anchor smashed right into him, making him fall to the ground. Draciel exited his body. Tyson felt his rage grow.

"You're going to pay." Tyson shouted.

"Shut up." Tyson turned to Anna, angry.

"What are you doing, telling me to shut up? My friends are dying and-" Anna cut him off.

"Haven't you learned anything from Yoh? Your rage will bring you down a path of destruction. Focus and think or you're screwed." Anna said coldly. Tyson stopped right in his tracks.

"She's right. But how do I...Wait." Tyson remembered how Kai's attack stopped the giant beast before.

"Of course. Let's do this." Tyson said. He noticed movement from Ray's and Max's body.

"You can't defeat us with how you are now." The Blade Shark said laughing as the four of them closed in on him.

"Your right. Let's try this. **DRAGOON INTO THE SWORD**" Tyson brought Dragoon out of his body and into the sword. A blast of wind exploded out. Ray and Max, on the ground stared at Tyson in realisation.

"He did it. Took him long enough." Anna said coldly. The sword was glowing brightly with the same aura as the other weapons.

"For your information," Anna said to the two other Bladebreakers who stared at her. "Your friend formed an Oversoul. He put his spirit into the shamanic symbol, or in this case, the sword. Probably that's where it came from." Anna said. The two glanced at each other, getting an idea.

"The Oversoul uses Mana. It's so powerful right now since he's pouring all his Mana into it because of his inexperience. He will learn to control it later." Anna finished.

"No matter how strong you are, you can't beat all of us." The one with the fishing knife said as the giant beast tried to land on him again.

"Time to test this out. **WIND BLADE SLASH**" Tyson brought his sword back and slashed. A shockwave flew out and sliced the beast right in half. The one with the fishing knife fell to the ground as he was hit as well.

"Don't think that you defeated him that you can defeat us." The one with the golden staff shouted as the two of them ran forward.

"He won't have to. We will." Ray said blurring forward.

"**EARTH KATA**"

"**WATER KATA**" The attacks took both Blade Sharks by surprise. They didn't have time to figure it out since they were on the ground a second later.

"Thanks, guys." Tyson said to the two other Bladebreakers. Max had used his grandmother's necklace where he got Draciel from so that the Oversoul flowed around his body. Ray had his Oversoul form around his feet and fists.

"No problem." Max said calmly.

"**HALO SLASH**" The three turned to the battle between Kai and Yoh and the White Tigers.

"Let's check it out."

Yoh brought his sword back and spun around; creating a shockwave that went around Yoh and spread out.

"You're going to pay." Lee said growling.

"You guys say that a lot." Yoh said cheerfully.

"Hope you don't mind if we finish you." Kai said calmly, his staff glowing.

"Grrrr...we have to complete our mission." Lee said frustrated.

"What is your mission?" Yoh asked.

"None of your business." Lee snapped.

"Lee, here's your garbage." Ray said tossing the Blade Sharks at the White Tiger's feet. Lee growled even more.

"This is not my day. Retreat." The seven of them disappeared.

"You two have a lot of explaining." Tyson said turning to Yoh and Kai. Yoh grinned sheepishly while Kai showed no emotion. A voice stopped them from explaining.

"Guys, we have trouble." Kenny and Hilary ran into the dojo, out of breath.

"Yoh, we have trouble." A voice said as a bunch of people stepped out of a portal.

"This is going to take awhile to explain." Yoh said as he sweatdrop.

Russia

"I'm sorry, Sir. The Shaman-"Boris cut in.

"I'm not interested in hearing your excuses. There is no excuse in failure. We lost the element of surprise and they will start to realise their potential. We will proceed with the next plan. Now, get to work." The White Tigers nodded.

"Yes Sir." They left as another group entered.

"Now, it's your turn." Boris said coldly.

TBC

**Stats**

Tyson (Dragoon)

**Element:** (Wind)

**Weapon: **Sword

**Mana Points:** 150000

Skills

Demon Fang

-small shockwave of ki energy

Claw Strike

-a strike from a sword

Wind Kata

-a series of sword strikes that move fluidly through the wind

Final Attack

-Energy gathered for one last strike

Hyoi Gatta

-integrates spirit with user

-only transfers physical stats

Magic

Phantom Hurricane

-Releases a hurricane of wind

-Only can be used by Dragoon

Mana

Wind Blade Slash

-A shockwave of wind

Ray (Driger)

**Element:** (Earth)

**Weapon: **Fist, Feet

**Mana Points:** 150000

Skills

Eagle Dive

-Drop Kick from above

Triple Kick

-A triple spin kick

Earth Kata

-A variety of attacks from the fists and feet as hard as the earth

Tiger Claw

-A strike from the mountain cat

-Driger only (Beyblade)

Final Attack

-Energy gathered for one last blast

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

Magic

None

Mana

Earth Tiger Claw

-powerful swipe of attack

Tremor

-Rocks rise from the ground to hurt the opponent

Max (Draciel)

**Element:** (Water)

**Weapon: **Necklace

**Mana Points:** 150000

Skills

Water Kata

-A variety of attacks from any weapons that is as graceful as water

Guardian

-Increases defence to damage

Iron Ball Defence

-Shield that is impossible to break

-Draciel Only (Beyblade)

Final Attack

-Energy gathered for one last blast

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

Magic

Aqua Edge

-several blasts of water

Water Shield

-Shield Of Water

Mana

Hydro Pump

-blasts of water hit opponent

Aqua Laser

-shots of water hit multiple targets

Kai (Dranzer)

**Element:** Fire

**Weapon: **Staff

**Mana Points:** 150000

Skills

Resolute Infliction

-two crescent shaped blows

Fire Kata

-A variety of attacks from the staff that can cause major burns or blindness to victim

Flame Sabre

-A sword of fire blows right through victim

-Dranzer Only (Beyblade)

Final Attack

-Energy gathered for one last blast

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

Magic

Fire Ball

-Launches several fire balls

Eruption

-A meteor drops from the sky and explodes in a radius

Hellburner

-Ground opens up to release fire and take out all enemies

First Aid   
-Heals user or allies

Mana

Fiery Wings

-Thousands of firebirds swarm one enemy

Flame Wave

-A shockwave of flaming energy

Yoh (Amidamaru)

**Element:** None

**Weapon: **Sword

**Mana Points:** 30000000

Skills

Shockwave Buddaha-Giri

-Legendary Attack of Amidamaru; shockwave of energy

Fierce Demon Fang

-A stronger Demon Fang

Light Spear

-A floating spinning attack

Tensaken Slash

-One powerful slash

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

Magic

Judgement

-multiple beams of light fall from the heavens

Mana

Muscle Memory Buddaha-Giri

-Upgraded version of Shockwave Buddaha-Giri

Halo Slash

-Spinning attack that releases a blast that spreads everywhere

Final Attack

-Gather all Magic, Mana and strength into one final attack


	4. Explanation

"Well, I guess everything started the day Manta met me." Yoh said beginning the story. Everyone was in the Dojo, listening to Yoh's story. Manta was a blond midget who carried around a dictionary.

"Manta was late for cram school so he took the shortcut through the cemetery. He then met me while I was looking at the stars. Manta was not a Shaman, but actually a human who could see ghosts. He was freaked out at first and ran away. I went to the same school as him and he freaked out there too. Curiosity brought him back to the Graveyard, but he didn't find me, he found Ryu the Wooden Sword and his gang." Yoh looked towards a guy with a wooden sword who looked like an Elvis impersonator.

"Manta was beaten up and the next night I took him with me to the graveyard. I integrated with Amidamaru who was a 600 year old spirit nicknamed the 'Fiend' for a reason. We took care of Ryu's gang and later Amidamaru joined with me. A kid by the name of Ren Tao then came to fight and then his sister later." Yoh nodded towards a kid whose hair went to a point and an older green haired girl with a man beside her.

"The reason was because they wanted Amidamaru for the Shaman Fights. The Shaman Fights came every 500 years and the winner would be declared Shaman King. The Shaman King would be able to do anything. I eventually defeated both of them and then I met Horohoro and his sister, Pirika." Yoh pointed to a blue pointy haired boy and the blue haired girl beside him.

"He was an Ainu and wanted to preserve nature. We became friends quickly. Then a commissioner called Silva of the Patch showed up who taught me the technique for Oversoul and allowed me into the Shaman Fight." A black haired man looked at them and nodded.

"I won against Horohoro in the first round and then lost to a necromancer by the name of Faust the IIIV." A blond man nodded respectfully. "In the final battle, it was pretty much destined for me to face Ren. We tied and both went to the second round which was in America. That's when I visited the Granger Dojo for some training in sword fighting." Yoh looked towards Tyson who stared amazed.

"That's when things changed big time. We met Hao, my brother who was reincarnated for the second time for the Shaman Fights. Sorry to be blunt, Hao, but he was a pyromaniac. He used his Spirit Of Fire to kill countless people, both humans and Shamans. Shamans who just got in his way or didn't join him were usually killed. Humans were killed because his dream was to create a world only of Shamans." Yoh looked towards a guy who looked just like Yoh except with longer hair.

"We also met Lyserg and Chocolove who both had lost their parents. Lyserg's parents were killed by Hao while Chocolove's died from a robbery. We also met the X-Laws who were devoted to killing Hao." Lyserg was a green haired boy and Chocolove was the black boy with an afro.

"Hao and I fought each other and I won, but the Great Spirit left from anyone's grasp. In this half of the millennium, no Shaman King has been crowned. I eventually taught Hao to let go of his hatred of humans and he finally calmed down. The X-Laws disbanded as well since hardly anyone was left. That's pretty much it." Yoh said finishing his story. There was a dead silence. Kai began his story.

"My grandfather, being a shaman, taught me Oversoul and told me the legend about me and the rest of Bladebreakers. Boris's plan to capture the bit-beast was so that his army could control the world using shaman powers." Kai said quietly.

"The legend behind me and the Bladebreakers is that upon the Age of Humans, four shamans would rise with the four legendary spirits and stop a dark force who could control other beings by training in other worlds. My grandfather was sure that I was one of those Shamans. He never told Boris but I think he figured it out himself. My grandfather sent me out to find the other three. I was the only one who knew if I was near the other shaman. That's the real reason my grandfather let me go with you through the World Tournament. I know that you three are the other Shamans." Kai said looking at the rest of his team.

"The Demolition Boys are under my grandfather's orders and not Boris's. Since he's in jail, they are supposed to help me. They have been feeding me information about attacks like today. Apparently, Boris is trying to open something called the Gate of Darkness." Chocolove was about to open his mouth before the Shamans glared at him.

"The Demolition Boys have no idea what's it about but they know that Boris has been given the ability to control other beings. Apparently Russia is under his control and so is North and South America."

"Mom." Max whispered.

"Africa and Austrailia also fell as well as part or Europe and China. Under control, these countries now have shamanic power. Every dark emotion inside the person is increased heavily. It works as this; the people under control have their own will but all dark emotions are increased and must listen to the controller. Eventually, all good memoires are surpressed and they become just dark people. The only way to free them is to destroy Boris. Boris, however, can't move from the Abbey and is very weak. But if the Gate Of Darkness is opened, then it's all over." Kai finished. The group was silent.

"What do we need to do?" Ray asked his leader.

"First of all, we have to get the three other gems. The Ruby I use for the fight is one of them. There are three others in this world. When all four gems are taken, then we are transferred to different worlds for training. After we complete that, the second gem will be given to us and we then have one more test before coming back here." Kai said calmly.

"Where are the other gems located?" Max asked.

"One in America, another in China, and one in Japan." Kai said quietly.

"Our origins." Ray said quietly.

"We can take you to America." Yoh said speaking for the first time.

"It won't be very hard for China." Ren said coldly.

"Japan is cake." Lyserg said.

"We'll split into teams. A team for each gem and one for home base." Yoh said calmly.

"Then let's go." Tyson said grinning.

Russia

"They will start looking for the gems. You know what to do." Boris said instructing the group in front of him.

"Yes, sir."

TBC

A/N: If any girl wishes to be paired with Kai, please say so in a review. Give data as well.

**Stats:**

A/N: No changes occurred. Check last chapter for latest stats.


	5. Opal

"Why does it have to be on top of Mount Fuji?" Tyson complained as they walked up the mountain.

"According to Kai, it's not at the top, somewhere in the middle. And stop complaining." Hilary said to him.

"According to your Kai." Tyson said annoyed. Instantly, Tyson was five-stared across the face.

"I don't like Kai, I like-"She stopped, blushing badly.

"Who is it?" Tyson asked looking at her.

"None of your business." Hilary said walking pasting him looking steamed. Behind them, Hao was teaching Yoh mind-reading.

"Focus on the mind of your target. Once you start to do this, your mind will become resistant to everyone else trying to read your mind. Even Anna." Hao said smirking slightly. Yoh looked towards to Hilary and focused. A second later, his eyes opened in shock.

"No way." Yoh looked at his brother in confirmation. He nodded, smirking.

"Heh...I would never guess."

As they reached a plateau, they saw a surprise waiting for them at the top.

"Hello, prepare to die." Robert said drawing out his sword.

"The Majestics." Tyson said quietly.

"No, we're the Dark Bladers." Johnny said sarcastically taking out his ball on chain.

"Let's rock." Hao said as the Spirit Of Fire formed behind him.

"**OVERSOUL**" Eight oversouls sprung out. Hilary had borrowed Faust's spirit and weapon which was a scythe. Hao had formed a sword around his arm.

"**DOUBLE DEMON FANG**" Enrique shouted sending two powerful shockwaves at the four. They dodged as Yoh and Hao attacked.

"**JUDGEMENT**" Beams of light fell from the sky.

"**HELLBURNER**" The ground below them opened and fire spewed out.

"Damn you." Robert said as the four Majestics fell to the ground, burned and bleeding freely.

"I don't want to have to kill you." Yoh said quietly.

"We will though." Johnny attacked first.

"**FLAME LANCE**" A circle of fire formed sending fire everywhere. Tyson returned the attack.

"**WIND BLADE SLASH**" The wind absorbed the fire into the shockwave and sent it right back at the Majestics. They moved out of the way quickly.

"Tyson, Hilary get inside. These guys won't be a problem." Yoh said as he deflected a sword swipe from Oliver.

"Right." Hilary and Tyson rushed into the cave that had been behind the Majesitcs.

"Don't think you'll get away that easily. **THUNDER-**"

"I think they will. **MUSCLE MEMORY BUDDAHA-GIRI**" Yoh cut off Robert's attack with a slash of his sword.

The cave was dark. Tyson and Hilary were only guided by the light of Oversoul.

"How far is this gem? We could be looking forever." Tyson complained. Hilary sighed. Why did she even care about him?

"Probably at the end of the tunnel. See, look." Hilary pointed to the glowing light up ahead.

"There it is. We're nearly there." Tyson said happily. Hilary hit him over the head.

"I just pointed it out, you idiot. Come on." Tyson looked at her. Was she ever satisfied with him?

"Too bad you will never lay a finger on it." Tyson and Hilary looked around, confused. The voice had come from everywhere.

"You can't fight if you can't see." The voice laughed manically. Tyson's eyes snapped to the right.

"Watch out!" Tyson pushed Hilary aside as a swipe of claws flew right over them. Tyson summoned all his Mana and flowed it into the Oversoul. The Oversoul grew bigger and the light stronger, to reveal the Dark Bladers.

"Ah, crap." Tyson said taking a step back. The four Dark Bladers were using Oversoul that had characteristics of the bit-beast. The leader had vampire wings with sharp claws and teeth. Another had bandages around his arm that moved like they had a will of their own. The third had huge arms that looked like they could break through a solid steel wall. The forth had huge claws and teeth. (A/N: I'm sorry, I can't remember the names, if someone sends them to me, I'll reload this."

"Those cursed Majestics couldn't seem to harm you, they are pathetic." The leader said.

"We will show you how to really fight." The mummy one said.

"We will see." Tyson said cockily.

"Yes we will, **BANDAGE STRIKE**" Bandages flew right at Hilary.

"Those bandages can't be in two places at once." Tyson shouted, his voice echoed out.

"You left yourself wide open."

"Not quite. **CLAW STRIKE**" The Vampire and the Wolverine struck Tyson from behind.

"Tyson!" Hilary yelled as Tyson hit the ground, bleeding badly.

"You're going to pay. **RESOLUTE INFLICTION**" Hilary sliced right through the bandages and then struck the Mummy with two crescent shaped blow. She shattered his Oversoul.

"You got lucky this time girl. Not again." The Frankenstein tried to strike with his huge fist but Hilary dodged easily. She went to check on Tyson.

"Please, be alright." She whispered checking his pulse. She breathed as she felt his steady pulse.

"You won't be alright for long." The four Dark Bladers flew forward to finish them both. Hilary looked up in anger.

"I call upon the dead, rise up and help thee. **BONE DEAD REBORN**" Skeletons rose from the ground below them. Many had tried to climb Mount Fuji and died in the attempt. Hilary had learned the Art of Necromancy from Faust before they left.

"Take care of them." Hilary said coldly. The skeletons nodded and blocked the Dark Bladers way. Hilary lifted Tyson up and walked him over to the light. On a podium, their lay a green gem.

"Come on, Tyson. Take the Opal." Hilary moved Tyson's hand to the stone. A light flashed and an aura flew around Tyson. He started to float in midair. Wings sprouted out of his back, his arms and his body grew stronger. Tyson's eyes opened.

"Hilary? What's going on?" Tyson said groggily. Hilary smiled.

"Take her." The vampire's voice said coldly.

"Tyson!" Hilary shrieked as two hands grabbed her. Tyson gripped the Opal in his hand. The air became a light wind.

"Let me go." Hilary struggled from the Frankenstein. Her scythe was on the ground, forgotten.

"Stop her." The Frankenstein shouted. The vampire quickly moved to her neck and bit her. She instantly went limp.

"Let her go.Gentle winds come before me and become waves of air. **CYCLONE**" The light wind instantly became fierce, creating a cyclone. Everyone except Hilary and the Frankenstein was caught up in it.

"You're mine." Tyson growled pointing his sword right at the Frankenstein.

"You wouldn't want the girl to get hurt." The Frankenstein put his fist close to Hilary's head. Tyson growled but didn't do anything.

"Now let go of the Opal." The Frankenstein said. Tyson didn't move.

"I said, let go of the Opal or the girl will get it." The Frankenstein said angrily. Tyson closed his eyes and reopened them. His eyes were completely green. The aura around Tyson grew bigger.

"Stop it. I'm warning you. I will kill her." Tyson smirked.

"Then what will you do? You will have nothing to protect you." The Frankenstein froze up.

"And besides, what can you do against something that's everywhere." Tyson smirked as the Frankenstein started to choke.

"Master, I need out." A portal formed out of no where.

"What the-"Tyson hesitated and that was his downfall. The Frankenstein threw Hilary in and the rest of the Dark Bladers as well. He then followed.

"Come back here!" Tyson shouted and flew towards the portal, but that's when it disappeared.

"Damn it." Tyson growled. His wounds were still bleeding badly.

"**HEALING WIND**" Wind energy flowed around him, healing him. That's when the cave collapsed.

Outside, the battle had been pretty much one-sided. Yoh and Hao were both powerful Shamans and the Majestics stood no chance.

"Looks like you're done." Hao smirked as he held his sword right at the neck of Johnny.

"We're not done yet. Sorry about your friend." Robert brought his sword back and the two Asakura twins got ready to dodge.

"**HOWL**" Blades appeared out of nowhere and flew over the twins' heads.

"You missed." Yoh said smirking.

"Not quite." The two whirled around to see the blades hit the rock above the cave.

"No." Yoh whispered as the cave collapsed.

"Let's go." Yoh and Hao turned to see the Majestics go through a portal.

"Where are they getting these?" Hao wondered aloud.

Yoh stared at the collapsed cave.

"I'm sorry, Tyson, Hilary."

The twins then noticed something. The wind was becoming harsh, and a green light was spreading from the cave.

"I hope the others are doing their job." Yoh said as they watched the light grow stronger.

TBC

A/N: The stats are for the characters in the story that appear.

**Stats**

Yoh (Amidamaru)

**Element:** None

**Weapon: **Sword

**Mana Points:** 30000000

Skills

Shockwave Buddaha-Giri

-Legendary Attack of Amidamaru; shockwave of energy

Fierce Demon Fang

-A stronger Demon Fang

Light Spear

-A floating spinning attack

Tensaken Slash

-One powerful slash

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

Magic

Judgement

-multiple beams of light fall from the heavens

Mana

Muscle Memory Buddaha-Giri

-Upgraded version of Shockwave Buddaha-Giri

Halo Slash

-Spinning attack that releases a blast that spreads everywhere

Final Attack

-Gather all Magic, Mana and strength into one final attack

Tyson (Dragoon)

**Element:** Wind

**Weapon: **Sword

**Mana Points:** 150000

Skills

Demon Fang

-small shockwave of ki energy

Claw Strike

-a strike from a sword

Wind Kata

-a series of sword strikes that move fluidly through the wind

Final Attack

-Energy gathered for one last strike

Hyoi Gatta

-integrates spirit with user

-only transfers physical stats

Magic

Phantom Hurricane

-Releases a hurricane of wind

-Only can be used by Dragoon

Cyclone

-A cyclone sweeps up all enemies

Howl

-blades of air strike multiple foes

Mana

Wind Blade Slash

-A shockwave of wind

Hao (Spirit Of Fire)

**Element:** Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Metal

**Weapon: **None

**Mana Points:** 20000000

Skills

Fierce Demon Fang

-A stronger Demon Fang

Victory Light Spear

-A longer floating spinning attack

Tensaken Slash

-One powerful slash

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

Magic

Explosion

-An eruption of fire

Tidal Wave

-A huge radius of water

Ground Dasher

-A localized earthquake under the opponent.

Cyclone

-Creates a cyclone sweeping up multiple opponents

Mana

Final Attack

-Gather all Magic, Mana and strength into one final attack

Hilary (Eliza)

**Element:** None

**Weapon: **Scythe

**Mana Points:** 5000

Skills

Resolute Infliction

-Two crescent shaped blows

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

Magic

Bone Dead Reborn

-Summons skeletons in the area to rise and fight

Mana

None

Notes:

Hilary was borrowing the spirits from Faust, so these are only temporary.


	6. Ruby

"Heh...Tyson's probably complaining about having to walk up Mt. Fuji." Ray said as the four walked to Ray's old village in the woods. Unlike Japan, China was under Biovolt control and they had to be extra cautious.

"Why couldn't I go to Mt. Fuji? I love the snow." Horohoro complained. Ren hit him on the head.

"Because, you idiot, Yoh went with them and Yoh is the only one strong enough to keep Hao in line." Ren said coldly. The other Shamans were still cautious of Hao and while none of them wanted to admit it, they were still in slight fear that he may return to his homicidal mood.

"But still-"Horohoro said but Ray cut him off.

"Quiet, we're getting closer to the village. We have to be on guard. I can't believe that it was here all this time and I didn't know it." Ray said quietly. Ryu started to question Ray about the village.

"So, what was it like living isolated from civilization?" Ray smiled slightly.

"It was pretty nice actually. We didn't worry about what happened around us. To us kids, the world was the village. Everything was Beyblading and chores." Ryu smiled slightly.

"Sounds like a great place to live." Ray nodded in agreement, then asked what had been on his mind since the explanation with Yoh.

"How did you become friends with Yoh? Yoh said that you were enemies in the beginning." Ray asked. Ryu smiled slightly.

"Well, that my friend is a long story. My gang and me were looking for a happy place since we weren't accepted for who we are. We first tried many places and usually were running out as fast as we could. One night, we went into an abandoned bowling alley. I had just come from another confrontation with Yoh and was crying. A spirit then took me over and stole Amidamaru's old sword, Manta and then tried to get revenge on Amidamaru for killing him 600 years ago by threatening to kill Manta with Harusame, Amidamaru's old sword. Yoh and Amidamaru sliced the sword in half and Yoh taught the spirit about friendship. That spirit became my spirit ally, revealing my shamanic talents." Ryu said finishing his story. Ray nodded.

"Yoh seems like a laid back kind of a guy." Ryu nodded as well.

"He will always believe in his ideals. His dream was to live the easy life. When he was younger,-"Ryu was silenced by Ren.

"We don't need to talk about this. There are people about." Instantly, the four got on guard.

"Ren is right. I think they are looking for something. Or someone." Everyone looked at Ray.

"This way." Ray indicated another path but sensed something.

"Damn, we're surrounded."

"That's right Ray." Lee said walking into view. The three White Tigers appeared as well.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray growled. Lee smirked.

"Take you to the village. Grandfather wants you executed as part of treason. Another part is orders." Ray growled but did nothing.

"Come this way." Lee took out a rope and the four of them were tied to it. Gary took their weapons and they started to walk. Ray was in the back with Mariah. Lee was leading Ren, Gary was keeping a close eye on Ryu and Horohoro was escorted by Kevin. Ray was trying to talk to Mariah.

"Mariah, why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" Ray asked the pink-haired girl.

"None of your business, it won't change anything either." Ray looked at her in sadness.

"Is the power of Darkness strong enough to change even your heart?" Mariah didn't answer and they continued in silence.

As they entered the village, everyone was out of their houses. They were greeted by silent anger. Ray looked at the faces he thought we once knew so well. It was hard to believe that the Darkness would make the village come to this.

"This can't be how it ends." Ray said quietly.

"You know it's not." Driger's voice said in his mind. Ray smiled slightly, glad to hear his bit-beast's voice reassuring him.

"Ray Kon, you are hear by sentenced to death for treason against the village and the Leader. Do you have anything to say in your defence?" The village chief called out. Ray shook his head. It was time.

"As they say, actions speak louder then words. **OVERSOUL**" Ray's hands and feet glowed brightly.

"**TREMOR**" An earthquake shook the ground. The villagers all were shocked at this new development. Ray quickly blurred right into the chief's hut. Mariah and Lee chased after him.

"Get him!" The chief roared but he took no step further as he was facing a very sharp Twan-Dao (small knife)1.

"I don't think so." Ren said pointing his weapon right at the face of the chief. Ryu and Horohoro engaged their Oversoul as well.

Ray faced his former friends. Mariah and Lee both had their Oversoul in full power. Ray sighed.

"I don't want to do this. All I want is the Ruby." Ray said calling the gem by its true name.

"You won't get it you traitor." Lee snapped. Electricity started to appear around Lee. Lee started his attack.

"**BLACK LIGHTNING**" Lee had quickened the release time and Ray was caught off guard by the quickness of the attack. He was thrown back and hit the wall. Mariah watched him. Ray groaned in pain.

"Prepare to die." Lee brought his claw back.

"**CAT CLAW SCAR**" Mariah struck Lee, throwing him back. Ray stared at her, amazed.

"Ray, I can't hold it back much longer. The Ruby is under where the White Tiger used to be. Go, hurry." Ray looked at her.

"Mariah, I-"Mariah cut him off.

"I do too, Ray. I'm sorry I never told you sooner. Hurry." Ray rushed to the platform where the White Tiger used to be. He looked under the seat to see a brown stone. He grabbed it.

"No, stop him." Lee yelled. Mariah turned to Lee.

"I'm sorry, Lee. **CAT CLAW SCAR**" Mariah's claws extended, striking again. Mariah turned to Ray to see a glowing brown light growing brighter.

"Good luck, Ray."

TBC

Notes:

1: In the Shaman Fights, Ren switched his weapon from a spear to the knife his father (not his uncle, 4Kids) gave him at the end of the first season.

**Stats:**

Ray Kon (Driger)

**Element:** Earth

**Weapon: **Fist, Feet

**Mana Points:** 150000

**Skills**

Eagle Dive

-Drop Kick from above

Triple Kick

-A triple spin kick

Earth Kata

-A variety of attacks from the fists and feet as hard as the earth

Tiger Claw

-A strike from the mountain cat

-Driger only (Beyblade)

Final Attack

-Energy gathered for one last blast

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

**Magic**

Ground Dasher

-Creates a localized earthquake under the opponent

**Mana**

Earth Tiger Claw

-powerful swipe of attack

Tremor

-Rocks rise from the ground to hurt the opponent

Tao Ren (Bason)

**Element:** None

**Weapon: **Twan-dao, Spear

**Mana Points:** 55,721

**Skills**

Vortex Strike (I can't remember it fully)

-Spinning strike

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

**Magic**

None

**Mana**

Rapid Temple Assault

-Rapid strikes from spear

Final Attack

-Strength and Mana gathered for one last strike

Usui Horokeu, Horohoro (Kororo)

**Element:** Ice

**Weapon: **Snowboard

**Mana Points:** 2100

**Skills**

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

**Magic**

Emus Noki-Pekonr (Icicle Sword)

-Icicle sword is formed

Mososo Kruppe (The Frost That rouses the Sleeping

-Ice blades form around opponent

Kaukau Priwenpe (Renegade Hail)

-Many ice balls are thrown

Epittarki Upas-Horkkek (All Snowing Avalanche)

-Avalanche is formed

**Mana**

Ice Punch

-A giant ice statue is formed when snowboard is on the arm

Final Attack

-Strength and Mana gathered for one last strike

**Bokuto no Ryuu or Umemiya Ryunosuke**

**Element:** None

**Weapon: **Wooden Sword

**Mana Points:** 8500

**Skills**

Demon Fang

-Releases a shockwave

Sonic Thrust

-Throws a thrust of the sword

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

**Magic**

None

**Mana**

Six Snake Strike (Sorry, can't remember true name)

-Strikes with the ferocity of the six snake beast

Final Attack

-Strength and Mana gathered for one last strike


	7. Aquamarine

"Lyserg, where are we going?" Max asked. The group were in California. Lyserg sighed.

"According to my pendulum, the Aquamarine is somewhere nearby. I checked on a city map and found it was in a museum. It appears no one is guarding it since I found no powerful shamanic powers nearby except..." Lyserg stopped. Max looked at him.

"Continue." Max said having a bad feeling about this.

"The All-Starz are in the city but no where near the museum." Silva said intervening. "I don't think we want to risk a meeting." The other three nodded. Chocolove knew this area well.

"The museum is easy to get in. My gang slept in there one time." Chocolove said smiling.

"All right, lets go." As they approached the museum, Max got curious.

"How can you tell where everything is, Lyserg?" Lyserg smiled.

"The skill is dowsing (did I spell that right?), its tracking and finding hidden objects. My father was a drowsier and he taught me dowsing. My family originated in England. My first test was finding the key to unlock my spirit's cage. My search took me to the top of the clock tower, Big Ben. I found a crystal pendulum and found it was the key to unlocking the cage. I was happy to go home and show my parents. Little I knew, that when I got home, I wouldn't have one anymore." Max knew the rest of the story. Hao had killed Lyserg's parents and engulfed the house in flames.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Max said in apology. Lyserg shook his head.

"Don't worry, you didn't mean to." Lyserg turned to Chocolove and Silva. Chocolove was trying out his bad jokes on Silva, who wasn't laughing and looked annoyed. They walked up to the museum gate.

"Five dollars." Chocolove paid and they walked in, not noticing the security camera focusing in on them.

"So, where is it?" Max asked. Lyserg closed his eyes and his pendulum pointed down a pathway.

"This way." The group rushed down the pathway. The pendulum led them right to an area at the back of the museum. A blue stone was sitting on a platform.

"Awesome, you found the Aquamarine." Max exclaimed.

"Awesome, you found the Queen." Chocolove said grinning. Silva hit him over the head.

"Hold on." Lyserg looked around.

"What is it?" Max asked. Lyserg didn't answer but instead activated his Oversoul.

"**HOMING ICE CRYSTAL PENDULUM**." The pendulum went on the blitz bouncing off the wall and smashing into all the security cameras and invisible lasers.

"Nice." Max commented as the pendulum returned to Lyserg.

"Thanks." Max walked over to the Aquamarine and removed the glass surrounding it. Max moved to pick it up.

"**FAST BALL STRIKE**" Max dodged as a baseball flew right at him. It hit the other side of the wall and stayed embedded in there.

"The All-Starz." Max said quietly.

"Don't even start." Silva said to Chocolove.

"But-"

"No."

"Nice Dodge." Micheal said as the ball flew back to him.

"Thanks." Max said quietly. His eyes flew to the Aquamarine.

"Don't even try it." Emily said as she aimed her racquet right at Chocolove.

"Chocolove, move." Max shouted.

"Where?" Chocolove asked wildly. Emily attacked.

"**SNAKE SERVE**" The shot moved left to right and then hit Chocolove.

"Max, Chocolove is blind." Lyserg shouted while aiming his pendulum.

"What?" Max looked right around to look at him.

"He's been blind since he was revived the first time." Silva said as Silver Horn blasted Eddie and Steven back. Max looked towards Chocolove.

"It's true." Chocolove said sensing Max's gaze. "It's a long story."

"We'll talk about it later. **OVERSOUL**" The two instantly engaged Oversoul. Chocolove used his jaguar spirit, Mic (A/N: groan if you wish) and placed it into his arms and legs.

"**AQUA LASER**" Three blasts of water hit Emily, throwing her back.

"**SNAKE**-" Emily began before Lyserg stopped her.

"I've already seen that before. **HOMING ICE CRYSTAL PENDULUM**" The pendulum shot out as Emily did her serve. The shot was hit by the pendulum and the Oversoul was shattered.

"Damn it." Emily growled as she tried to summon a new Oversoul. Michael tried to back her up but Chocolove was already there.

"**CLAW CUT**" Chocolove sliced Michael's baseball and glove so he couldn't form Oversoul again.

"Without your shamanic focus, an Oversoul can't be formed." Chocolove grinned. Even with being blind, Chocolove was very precise. Chocolove then struck him from behind and knocked him out. Eddie and Steven were also knocked out. Emily was the only one left.

Max turned and picked up the Aquamarine. It shone blue in response. The blue light started to increase and then surround him. Emily leaped out at him.

"No, I can't let it...What the?" The light engulfed her as well. Lyserg looked at his Oracle Bell.

"Uh...guys, we have a problem." He said into it.

**TBC**

A/N: I need someone for Kai, before the next chapter Please review and leave a profile.

**Stats**

Max Tate (Draciel)

**Element:** Water

**Weapon: **Necklace

**Mana Points:** 150000

**Skills**

Water Kata

-A variety of attacks from any weapons that is as graceful as water

Guardian

-Increases defence to damage

Iron Ball Defence

-Shield that is impossible to break

-Draciel Only (Beyblade)

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

**Magic**

Spread

-A shockwave of water

Water Shield

-Shield Of Water

**Mana**

Hydro Pump

-blasts of water hit opponent

Aqua Laser

-shots of water hit multiple targets

Final Attack

-Gathers strength, magic and mana for one last assault

Lyserg Diethyl (Morphine)

**Element:** None

**Weapon: **Pendulum

**Mana Points:** 3500

**Skills**

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

**Magic**

None

**Mana**

Homing Ice Crystal Pendulum

-Pendulum homes in and strikes opponent

Blitizing Pendulum

-Pendulum bounces randomly until runs out of line or is shattered

Pendulum Shield

-Pendulum moves around creating a shield

Big Ben Blitz

-Forms the clock tower, Big Ben, to land on the opponent

Chocolove (Mic)

**Element:** None

**Weapon: **Hands, Feet

**Mana Points:** 1975

**Skills**

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

Claw Cut

-Strike from the claw

**Magic**

None

**Mana**

Raging Jaguar

-an unstoppable force that only stops when user is tired or opposition is dead; user can confuse ally with opponent

Silva (Silver Wing, Silver Tail, Silver Shield, Silver Horn, Silver Snake)

**Element:** None

**Weapon: **Animal Parts

**Mana Points:** 15,000

**Skills**

Hyoi Gatta

-Integrate with the Spirit

**Magic**

None

**Mana**

Flight

-Silver Wing gives ability to fly

Shield

-Silver Shield gives ability to shield from most attacks

Runner

-Speeds up user

Horn Blast

-Throws back opponents

Snag

-Catch opponent

Spirit Animal Blast

-Combines all five spirits to form a cannon for one last blast


	8. Garnet

Kai sighed as he watched Dranzer spin in the dish. He was all alone in the Dojo, waiting for the others to complete their mission.

"I wonder how much Biovolt has done to take control. And if what Tala said is true, then even she is captured." Kai remembered back to his childhood friend. She was a pretty girl, but had an attitude problem. He remembered all the battles that they fought against each other.

"_Rising Falcon" Kai yelled as Dranzer flew in the air. A red haired girl laughed._

"_Come on, you know I've seen that attack before. Dive Bomb." The girl's blade flew in the air._

Kai smirked at the memory. No matter what, it was always a tie. Both having phoenixes for bit-beasts, they were evenly matched. They were also perfect for tag team.

"_Take this." Kai yelled as his blade hit Tala's. The girl beside him attacked Bryan's and Ian's. They were facing the four Demolition Boys and were beating them badly._

"_Didn't like that?" The girl sneered as Ian's blade fell out of the ring._

"_Pathetic." Tala's and Bryan's blades were all that remained. The two circled for a final attack._

"_DOUBLE RISING PHOENIX" Fire exploded out from everywhere. The two blades fell out of the ring, charcoaled._

"_Yes, we won." The girl cheered and put her arms around Kai, hugging him. Kai blushed but said nothing._

"That was the last time I saw her. Boris separated us and we never saw each other again. That's when I found the Garnet and was taught the Oversoul by my grandfather." Kai sighed again.

"Thinking about old memories, are we Kai?" An amused voice said. Kai didn't turn around, but he could sense her Ki.

"Yah. Just thinking back." Kai said emotionlessly. The girl laughed.

"Now is that anyway to treat your old girlfriend? Not even a hug, perhaps" She said, laughing.

"Not someone who is under the control of Boris." The girl stopped laughing.

"You know Kai, Boris would like someone of your power. He offers more then those friends of yours." Now it was Kai's turn to laugh.

"Let me weigh this; Eternal Slavery with power or Freedom with friends. I'll take the latter." The girl growled.

"Looks like I have to force you." Kai finally turned to her, summoning Dranzer back into his hand.

"It appears so." Kai responded and took out his staff.

"**OVERSOUL**" Kai smirked as the girl took out two blades.

"Oversoul, switch modes. Double sided blade." Kai's staff changed into a double sided blade."

"Heh…always ready for battle. I know you better then you do." The girl smirked.

"You use to know me. Now, all you are is a pathetic girl." The girl instantly lost her temper.

"I'll show you pathetic." Kai smirked. The girl started attacking him while he either dodged easily or shatter her Oversoul.

"**HELLBURNER**" The girl shrieked and Kai deflected it.

"You're not doing so well." Kai taunted. "Watch this."

"**FIRE KATA**" Kai slashed and hacked at the girl. She yelled in pain as the red hot blades pierced her skin. Her Oversoul was shattered.

"Heh, you've never changed. You forgot a little lesson in Oversoul. When the user's mind is not focused, or in your case, in a huge fit of rage, your Oversoul becomes weaker. You are become weaker with every second and wasting your Mana." The girl glared at him, but knew Kai was right. She felt quite weak and sensed her Oversoul in a weak form as well.

"See, Boris led you down the wrong path and taught you power is everything. He was wrong. You can summon the power from inside your own heart. You don't need Boris for anything like that." The girl was silent. Kai saw a flicker in her eyes as they started to become clearer.

"No, I won't believe you." The girl yelled as she hit the ground. Kai sensed the dark control being lifted from her. She looked up at him.

"Kai. They're coming. Boris has released the second seal on the gate and has become more powerful. Next time we meet, we will still be enemies. There are 10 seals in all. Once he releases the 10th, Nebilum will awake. Then it's all over." Kai nodded. The girl looked at him.

"Good luck." Kai felt the Garnet glow. The others must have succeeded. He felt a pull as light engulfed him.

A few seconds later, the girl was alone. She looked up into the sky.

"I'll be waiting, Kai."

TBC

**

* * *

**

**STATS:**

No changes in Kai's stats. Check back for reference.

Personal Notes: The Bladebreakers are not going to be on limelight of the story for the entire time. We will later follow the Shamans in their quest at learning Beyblading. I'm sorry this was short. Thanks to my reviewer who gave me the OC. It will be up soon.


	9. New Starts

Max and Emily watched as the light faded and they blinked. They were nowhere near the museum. In fact, they were in a forest, in the middle of the day. Max's senses, enhanced by the Aquamarine, heard the ocean nearby. He also heard the sounds of something else.

"This is your fault." Emily yelled, turning to Max. Max took a step back in surprise.

"What?" Emily glared at him.

"If you hadn't defied Boris and just die, we wouldn't be here." Max sighed. He didn't wish to fight.

"If it wasn't for Boris, none of this would have happened. Now listen-" Emily interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter what you say, nothing will change anything." Emily yelled. Max got extremely worried.

"Emily, please calm down." Max said quickly. Emily just grew angrier.

"Just shut up now or else I'll-" Max pushed her to the ground and fell with her as a kunai knife flew right at her head. Emily's eyes widened in fear and surprise while slightly blushing.

"What the heck is your problem?" Max yelled at the two males who was behind where Emily once stood. They didn't answer, but started to walk towards them. One had a mask and the other was taller with a huge blade. Max got off Emily, who was still in shock and took out the necklace and the Aquamarine.

"**OVERSOUL**, **INTO THE AQUAMARINE**" Max's appearance changed completely. A headband formed around his head with a metal plate and a symbol of a tear drop was on it. He wore a black shirt and vest with pants. On his right pant leg was a kunai knife.

"Max?" Emily sounded frightened and surprise. She started to get up from the ground.

"Let's go." Max moved with amazing speed right at the one with the mask. He jumped up in the air and threw some needles. Max moved to the left as the one with the huge blade blurred to strike. Max quickly launched a spell.

"**AQUA LASER**" Three shots of water hit the one with the blade making him stumble back. Max moved right at him, not watching his back.

A movement caught Max's eye and he turned right to just be cut by a kunai knife in the arm. Had he turned any sooner, it would have been his spine. Max flipped backwards as he attempted to get behind the one with the mask, but he was too quick.

Max yelled in pain as the kunai knife cut right into his other arm. Blood fell freely from his wounds. Max moved to prepare another spell but a fog floated out of nowhere, covering his field of view. Max looked around desperately, but could see nothing. He then heard something.

"**SECRET ART OF WATER**, **THOUSAND STINGING NEEDLES OF DEATH**" Max yelled in pain as many objects struck him. He couldn't see what was hitting him. Then a voice spoke in his mind.

"Use the power of the Aquamarine. This is your element of fighting." Draciel's voice reminded him. Max nodded and looked at his environment. He couldn't see even the trees because the fog was so thick.

"That's it." Max whispered.

"It will be, for you." The voice of the man as they moved to attack. Max's eyes changed colour to deep blue. The fog seemed to shimmer.

"Create a torrential vortex and engulf the evil spirits. **TIDAL WAVE**" The fog transformed into water and then into a typhoon. The two men were instantly visible and they lost their action in their shock, starting their downfall

The typhoon engulfed the two and threw them around for a bit.

"Let us go." The one with the huge blade yelled. Max smiled.

"Alright, if you insist." Max released the typhoon and the two of them crashed into a tree. They hit the ground.

"How could this be?" The man groaned. Max smiled.

"The fog is made up of water droplets and my skills allow me to control water. You unwittingly set up your own demise." The two men staggered to their feet.

"Leave now." Max said as they started to walk slowly towards him. Max took out his kunai knife. He didn't want to admit it but that last spell took a lot out of him and his wounds were releasing blood heavily.

They quickly disappeared in smoke. Max collapsed onto the ground. Emily rushed over, having watched the battle from the woods. She took Max in her arms. He smiled weakly at her.

"Looks like it's time for you to finish your orders." Emily shook her head.

"No, I'm free." The glazed look in her eyes disappeared, replaced by a caring look.

"Emily. I-" His voice instantly went quiet.

"Max, what is it?" Emily stared at him.

"Someone's coming." Max looked towards the trees. She took her racquet in one hand while keeping Max held up in her other hand.

"They are close." Max started to sound more faint. He was losing conscious. The Oversoul disengaged from his body, yet the clothes didn't disappeared. Emily looked even more worried. She heard a sound.

"Who's there?" Emily sent every scrap of Mana inside of her into the Oversoul.

Four people walked towards them. They all had the same headband that Max had except a different symbol on the metal part.

"State your name and your purpose." Emily felt the same kind of power radiating from Max.

"My name is Emily and we are looking for food and shelter." Emily spoke quickly. The four people glanced at each other. Emily studied the four of them. There was a blond boy with an orange jacket and pants. There was a pink haired girl and a black haired boy beside him. Behind both of them was a man that had only one eye visible on his face as the rest was covered up. He seemed to be the leader.

"Come this way." The man said as he looked towards the black haired boy. He nodded and picked up Max with ease. The man turned to her.

"You can let go of that, you know." Emily looked surprised and disengaged her Oversoul on her racquet. She put it in the case she had around her.

"What's your name?" The pink haired girl asked. Emily was slightly reminded of Mariah.

"Emily. What about you?" The pink haired girl smiled.

"Sakura. That's Sasuke," She nodded towards the black haired boy, "That's Naruto," She looked towards the blond boy, "And this is Master Kakashi." She finally looked towards the covered one eye man.

"We came here after we heard a battle and saw a huge fog. We are ninjas." Sakura said, indicating her headband.

"What happened here? Your friend is also wearing one of the headbands. I don't recognize the village symbol though." Sakura asked looking at Max's unconscious body and the headband that he now wore.

"It's a long story." Emily looked at Max again. Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and studied the headband.

"I recognize this. This symbol is the ancient symbol of the Aquamarine Clan that once ruled the lands. They were the strongest in the ninja arts and started the other clans. They disappeared so long ago and so suddenly that we only have stories of it. They say that the return of the Aquamarine would affect the entire world." Kakashi looked up.

"We have to move. Let's head back to the bridge. Emily, you will need to explain everything to me."

* * *

(Tyson)

"Owe." Tyson groaned as he got up. All he could see was complete darkness around him.

"Am I dead?" Tyson asked himself.

"Well, in a sense, yes." A female voice said. A blue haired woman appeared out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you?" Tyson asked jumping back, his hand on his sword. The woman laughed.

"No need to slice and dice, I'm Botan, guide of the dead." Botan said as Tyson gaped at her.

"So, I'm dead." Tyson said slowly

"Not really. I can't explain anything here. I'll take you to Koenma. He'll know what to do."

The darkness around them disappeared and then they appeared in front of a huge temple.

"What the-?" Botan grinned at Tyson's shock.

"Come on. He's expecting us." Botan walked in and Tyson followed. They walked to a desk. The chair behind the desk turned to reveal a baby.

"Wait, I thought we were seeing this Koenma, not a baby." Tyson said.

"Who are you calling a baby?" The baby exploded angrily. Tyson jumped back in surprise. Botan grinned.

"Tyson, meet Koenma, your new boss." Botan smiled happily. Tyson looked to stare at her.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked in fear. Koenma looked at Tyson more carefully.

"Yes, he will do." Tyson turned to him now.

"What do you mean, 'he will do'." Tyson didn't like where this is going.

"Tyson, congratulations. You are the newest Spirit Detective." Botan said smiling. Tyson fell over in a dead faint.

* * *

(Ray)

"I hate trends." Ray groaned as he hit the ground. Even though he landed on his feet, it still hurt.

"Now where am I?" Ray looked around to see he was high up, judging by the fact that all he could see was cloud. Ray saw he was standing on a huge platform with a building on it. Ray was standing near the edge. Ray looked over the edge of the platform.

"Okay, no bungee jumping." Ray couldn't see the ground. Ray's senses instantly picked up on something. Not his normal senses but a completely new one.

"What the-?" Ray felt huge energy coming from somewhere else.

"Let's see. Right there." Ray focused on the energy force so hard he never realised he left the platform. A second later he was in a desert where there was a fighting ring. In the middle was a creature, not moving until he turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" The tone was full of arrogance and had no kindness in it. Ray felt overwhelming power coming from this creature.

"The Games are starting in an hour, so wait until then, whoever you are." Ray felt anger rise in him and the Ruby in his hand flashed slightly. The creature's attention instantly turned to the Ruby.

"What the heck is that?" The creature asked. Ray didn't answer. He realised that the Ruby's power had not been released yet. He knew it was on the edge of release however.

"Are you a mute and do you know who you're dealing with?" The creature said angrily. This time Ray answered, keeping his voice even.

"No, I'm not a mute and I don't know who I'm dealing with. Why don't you tell me?" The creature smirked.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine." Ray's mind thought fast. Was this part of the training for the next stone?

"Ray Kon." Ray said calmly.

"Cell." Cell said coolly. "I've never seen you or that stone before and you also teleported here. You obviously have much power, judging by the fact that you're not strained yet releasing a lot of power." In truth, Ray was straining to keep the Ruby under control. But he would not let Cell know that.

"What are these 'Games'?" Ray asked. Cell smirked.

"It's a competition between me and the strongest competitors this planet has to offer. I'm expecting someone, but you hold the same potential as he does. If no one can beat me, I kill everyone on the planet." Ray took a step back.

"You joking me." Ray said angrily. Cell smirked.

"Where have you been? You haven't heard about the monster who massacred a few cities and absorbed the humans inside of them. That was me and I'm having these games so that I can prove I'm the best." Ray was bursting in anger. The Garnet glowed brightly. Cell watched him, amused before looking away.

"Well, well. Looks like there is human media here." Ray's eyes snapped to a few humans coming closer to the ring. One was holding a camera. Cell rolled his eyes.

"Why must idiots get in the way?" Ray smirked.

"That's what makes them idiots." The reporter started yammering to the camera, talking about some man called Hercule or something. Ray turned to the sound of a car and the reporter started to get more excited. A man got out of the car.

"What is that insect?" Cell said looking at the man. Ray studied the man, letting his heightened six senses scan over him.

"Pathetic." Cell said coldly. Ray hated to agree but it was true. This guy had nothing but complete stupidity. Cell turned away and looked at something.

"16. What a surprise. You've been repaired." Ray stared as a giant man flew through the air and landed. The man said nothing. Ray's sense picked up something.

"Vegeta. Hope he's improved." Cell said as another man landed a few feet away from Ray.

"Who are those guys?" The reporter had come down to the ring and was trying to talk to Vegeta. He glared at them and told them to shut up. Ray smiled, reminded of Kai.

"Who are you?" The reporter was up in his face with 1 m distance from each other.

"Why are you here? Are you here to compete? Why is your hair in a ponytail?" Ray didn't answer but turned his attention to the eastern skies. The same happen with Vegeta, Cell, and 16. Cell smiled.

"Son Goku, you've arrived."

* * *

(Kai)

"Of all the places I ended up in, it happens to be in a forest." Kai said as he flew through the forest, his phoenix-like wings glowing brightly.

"It's weird. Ever since I got here, I seem to have been more in tune with the area." Kai froze up as he sensed something.

"I feel a disturbance." Kai flew upwards and looked to the east. A temple stood in the distance. Kai felt something wrong with the temple.

"I know I may regret this, but I'll check it out." Kai sighed as he flew forward, the wind sweeping over his face.

Kai landed and his wings disappeared. Kai took out his staff and switched it to double sided mode. Kai moved quietly as he went to the other side of the temple.

Kai stared at a woman and a few men standing at the temple. The woman was pointing a staff at the temple and it was shooting a ray at the temple. Kai had a pretty bad feeling about this.

The woman's attention turned to the left, opposite of where Kai was and pointed the staff towards there. A cry sounded as someone was knocked back. Kai instantly took advantage.

A blast of fire shot out of his staff, knocking the woman and the other men back. Kai blurred forward, taking out two of the men. The others turned but they had no time to react as they were sliced and diced. Kai turned to the woman.

"You know, attacking someone isn't nice." The woman glared.

"You have no idea what you got yourself in to." Kai smirked.

"You obviously don't know who I am." Kai said, laughing.

"Who are you?" The woman started to get worried.

"My name is Kai, guardian of the Garnet, and the bringer of your downfall."

This fic will be down for awhile until my inspiration gets back up. Guess the four places that each group went to and I'll update quicker.


	10. White Tiger Ends

"Why are we here?" Horohoro asked as the shamans walked into the crowded stadium. Lyserg sighed.

"We went over this. Since the Bladebreakers aren't around anymore, we are the only ones who can fight in the tournament." Lyserg said. It had been three years since the Bladebreakers disappeared. War had broken out because Boris couldn't spread his rule. According to spies, when the Bladebreakers left the dimension, the power of Boris was bounded. For three years, war reigned with the shamans out on the front line. No changes had occurred in that time and there was too much pointless death. So, a treaty was formed and instead of war there would be competitions. And that's why the shamans were entering a crowded stadium to fight on international T.V.

"This is really stupid." Ren muttered. Bason formed behind him.

"We will do our best, Master." Hao looked around.

"The Spirit Of Fire could just roast all these people so there are no distractions." Hao said evilly. Everyone stared at him. Yoh glanced at his brother.

"I get the point, Yoh." Hao said, disappointed. "But it would be fun."

"Alright, lets get this tournament rolling. The winner claims Japan." DJ Jazzman popped out of nowhere.

"Shamans, we would like to know how you're teams are going to be set." The shamans nodded. Yoh stepped forward.

"The teams will be like this. Chocolove, Lyserg, Faust and I will take one team. Hao, Ryu, Ren, and Horohoro will take another team." DJ nodded and then looked at a sheet he had just been given.

"We need your team name and profiles." Yoh nodded.

"Kenny is giving in our profiles now. Our team name is Funbari Onsen." Yoh said.

"And ours is the Ren." Ren said arrogantly. Yoh sighed and nodded. The other shamans wouldn't argue with Yoh.

"Alright then. Team Funbari Onsen will fight the White Tigers for the first match."

* * *

"The Ren? How much of an arrogant bastard are you?" Horohoro demanded as they stood in the locker room. Hao and Ryu also were glaring at him. Ren sighed.

"We used the same name for the Shaman Fights. What does it matter?" Ren said looking at them, annoyed.

"All of you just shut up." Anna said walking in with Manta and Tamao behind her. Funbari Onsen followed them. "Your next opponent is the All-Starz. They lost one of their regulars but are still as arrogant as Ren. They are only fighting with three bladers." Kenny walked in just then looking scared.

"I'm afraid not. I just checked the tournament list and they are fighting with one more blader; Hilary." Everyone whirled around. Yoh and Hao had gotten through the rubble to find Eliza and the scythe, but no Hilary. They assumed she left with Tyson.

"Damn it. Any bit beast?" Ryu asked. Kenny shrugged.

"No data on it. But I wouldn't doubt it for a second." The shamans glanced at each other.

"It doesn't matter. Yoh, your up." Yoh nodded and his team left. Hao watched after his brother.

"Do you think Yoh will go easy on them?" Anna sighed.

"He better not or it's no dinner tonight."

* * *

"Teams, send out your first bladers." Jazzman yelled. Yoh walked out and Lee did the same.

"So, it's the shaman from the Asakura family that was supposed to kill Hao. Looks like you're the failure of the line." Lee said. Yoh just smiled.

"Nope, I'm the successor of the line."

"And here are the stats." Jazzman yelled.

"Yoh Asakura is an all around strong blader. He has a carefree attitude that allows him to think outside the box. Amidamaru is a 600 year old samurai spirit with plenty of wisdom. He and Yoh make the perfect team." AJ Topper said.

"Lee is from the White Tiger clan and is an extremely tough blader. As leader from his team, he is no push over. His lightning element bit beast isn't either. His team is one of many professional teams representing Biovolt." Brad Best commented.

"The dish today looks standard, but if your not careful, you're going to be in for a nasty surprise." AJ said.

"Are you ready, Asakura?" Lee asked. Yoh smiled.

"I guess I am. Amidamaru, how about you?" Amidamaru formed behind him.

"I am always ready." Galeon formed behind Lee.

"Let's do this." Lee growled.

"**SPIRIT BALL FORM**. **INTO THE BLADE**" Galeon and Amidamaru formed into spirit balls while Yoh and Lee placed them right into the blade. Yoh drew out Harusame.

"Three, Two, One, Let it Rip!" Yoh placed his blade right onto Harusame and slashed it, releasing the blade. Lee just used a standard launcher.

Galeon rushed forward right into Amidamaru. Yoh didn't say a word and Amidamaru didn't move.

"Come on, Yoh. What are you afraid of?" Lee asked, laughing. A second later and Galeon was thrown back by a spike that popped out of the dish.

"Your attacks are too hasty. Watch the dish more carefully." Yoh said. Amidamaru moved around the dish, moving up and down. Lee growled and Galeon thrust forward. A second later and he was sent flying back when the dish sprouted another spike.

"Yoh has caught Lee in a rage." Lyserg said. "When someone is in a rage, they become even worse off, especially when it's against Yoh." Yoh was calmly watching the match. Lee was getting frustrated.

"It's over." Chocolove said, as Yoh's blade started to glow. Lee was in such anger that he released his special attack.

"**BLACK LIGHTNING**" Yoh sighed as the blast struck Amidamaru.

"What the hell?" Lee growled. Amidamaru didn't look like it was attacked at all. In fact, the glow from the blade became more prominent.

"It's the same as being in Oversoul. If you're in a rage, your attack becomes weaker and more energy is wasted. Eventually, you are so focused in rage that your blade is on it's own. Yoh used the same strategy against Ren in their battle during the first round of the Shaman Fight as well as me when I did the same to him." Faust said.

"Therefore, it leads…" Lyserg began.

"**SHOCKWAVE BUDDAHA-GIRI**" A giant shockwave erupted from Yoh's blade and sliced Lee's blade right down the middle.

"Right to the end of the battle." Chocolove finished. Jazzman jumped around in excitement.

"What an awesome end. Lee's blade had been completely sliced in half. There is no way it can continue. Yoh takes the first match." Cheering erupted from all corners of the stadium. Lee fell to the ground defeated.

"I don't believe it." Lee groaned. Yoh walked into the dish and picked up the remains of Galeon.

"Here is your blade. I hope you learned something so next time we fight, it will be more fun." Yoh said grinning and handed the remains to Lee. Lee stared at him in shock.

"What kind of a person are you?" Lee asked.

"I'm an Asakura." Yoh said simply and walked over to his team's bench.

"Yoh, that was good." Faust said to him. Anna came over.

"Yoh, I want the next match finished in half that time." Yoh smiled and nodded.

"Hai." Lyserg went to the dish. Kevin was waiting.

"You're going down." Kevin said. Lyserg's eyebrows rose.

"Why do people always say that but can't back it up?" Lyserg wondered.

"Let's get this over with" DJ said. In a split second, Lyserg attached his blade to his pendulum. Kevin smirked and attached his blade to his launcher. Lyserg quickly put his spirit into the blade.

"Three, Two, One, Let it Rip." Lyserg launched the blade with amazing force. Yoh's eyes caught the line.

"Lyserg used his pendulum to launch his blade so he would be able to aim anywhere on the dish." Yoh said. Lyserg's blade curved in the air and landed perfectly right behind Kevin's blade.

"Try and find me." Kevin laughed and his blade disappeared. Lyserg smirked.

"Kevin's blade is always erratic. It usually is impossible to find." AJ Topper said. Lyserg smiled.

"Is that your best trick? Morphine, to the right." Morphine smashed right into Kevin's blade and sent it flying; nearly right out of the ring.

"How is that possible?" Brad asked. AJ answered.

"It seems, Brad that Lyserg's family comes from a long line of dowsers. Lyserg is able to find hidden objects with ease." Kevin's eyes widened.

"That seals Kevin's specialties." Brad said. Kevin gulped.

"You better work on your stealth abilities." Lyserg said calmly, his pendulum glowing from his hand. "Regret challenging me? Too late. **BIG BEN BLITZ**" Morphine moved up and around the arena, leaving lines of energy. Instantly, a clock tower was formed and had crushed Kevin's blade.

"Winner, Lyserg. Funbari Onsen takes the first match." There was cheering in the crowd. Lyserg walked slowly away. Chocolove jumped up.

"My turn?" Chocolove asked. Yoh shook his head.

"No, new rules state that when it's two matches, it's over." Chocolove sat down disappointed and both teams left the stadium.

* * *

"The White Tigers have weakened since we last fought them." A voice commented from the back of the stadium.

"Our match will be up soon. Remember, no bit-beast." Another voice said.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Next up, The Ren versus the All-Starz. In the other stadium, Team Champion will fight the Dark Bladers." Jazzman shouted as both teams came to the dish. The four shamans all had auras of Mana surrounding them. The All-Starz approached, their eyes glazed slightly.

"Prepare for your end." Michael said. Ren scoffed.

"I'm afraid that your time is up."

**

* * *

****Comments:**

I apoligize for the quiz. It would have been impossible to answer Kai's part. I also forgot to credit the person who provided the OC, Kiri-chan. Thanks a lot. I had to make up mana levels and attacks for her, though. You'll see her probably in the next chapter. I temporarily lost inspiration for this but I think I have more ideas. Well, on with other things.

**Replies To Reviews:**

**SR71will: **Very good. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kiri-chan the neko-girl**: Sorry for not mentioning in previous chapters. Thanks a lot.

**Lil Tanuki Wolf: **I know you have a brain, but I would have impressed if you got it. Thanks anyway. No need for another pairing yet. I may be thinking for someone for Lyserg and Chocolove though. Or Hao.

**Skit: Ordering**

Silver: Finally, I got inspiration for this.

Kai: Took you long enough.

Silver: Kai? I haven't seen you with me as a muse since…

Kai: Amethyst, remember?

Silver: Yeah, haven't seen her in awhile.

Kai: I came by to see what you were writing. It's not bad, but could you please give me more chances to train Tyson. I love being sadistic.

Silver: /sweatdrop/ I'll see what I can do.

Kai: You better. /disappear/

Silver: This is new, a muse ordering the author around. Well, time to sleep. Zzz…Zzz…


End file.
